


Wrong Intervention

by Peter_Rabbit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Universe, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit
Summary: Roman has a great idea on how to deal with Remus- Virgil doesn't agree.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627195
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Wrong Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> “That’s so screwed up on so many levels.” with Roman and Virgil?

Virgil poured his coffee and enjoyed the bitter scent coming from his cup. He sat on the counter and enjoyed the peace and quiet-

“Virgil!”

Well that didn’t last long.

Roman came barreling into the kitchen, katana holster swinging from his belt, putting the anxious side on edge. It had been a long time since that sword had been directed at him but it still put a pit in his stomach whenever he saw it. It didn’t help that Roman only carried it around when he felt that there was an adventure to be had or a villain to slay.

He stopped right in front of Virgil, grinning brightly, literal stars in his eyes, “Virgil, I have the best idea!”

“Does this involve Thomas doing literally anything? ‘Cause if it does I’m out,” Virgil grumbled, refocusing on his coffee and taking a sip, cringing at the taste and heat. He sipped it again.

“No, it does not!” Roman chirped, “It does include your help though.”

“Hard pass.”

“You haven’t even heard what it was!”

“It involves me doing things, so.. No thanks.”

Roman huffed loudly and stomped his foot like a toddler, “You’re not being fair, just hear me out for once, would you?”

“HeAr mE oUt, wOuLd YoU?” Virgil mocked and stuck his tongue out at Roman. Roman gave him an unamused look in return and he sighed, “Fine. What’s the idea?”

More stars in the prince’s eyes, “Well, we both know that Thomas is being negatively effected by my evil stink of a brother.”

“Yeah,” Virgil raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

“Well! I managed to get a shrinking potion from the imagination, and after a bit of testing, I know that if we were to use it on Remus he wouldn’t be able to change back, and- AND his influence on Thomas will be lessened,” Roman explained, his hands gesturing with emphasis, “Thomas won’t have intrusive thoughts anymore and we don’t have to deal with that garbage rat any more!”

Virgil blinked. He looked down at his coffee, then back up at Roman, then back down to his coffee, “Did I put monster in this and not remember?”

“What?” Roman asked. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

“Well, I must have and am now having some fucking brain hallucination shit, because there is know way what I heard is what you actually said,” Virgil answered, still staring at his coffee with vague concern and interest. He took two more large gulps from the mug.

“I assure you, you heard correctly,” Roman grumbled. He took the coffee out of Virgil’s hand and set it aside, “Shrinking Remus would greatly benefit Thomas and all I need you to do is distract him long enough for me to pour the stuff over his head.”

“Roman,” Virgil sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face, “That’s so screwed up on so many levels.”

"It is not! It’s not like I plan on killing him or anything, not that that would do anything more then shut him up for a few hours. No, it’ll just stop him from speaking to Thomas directly. Besides, Remus might even find it enjoyable, there’s no telling with him.”

“Where did you even come up with this?”

“Oh, I’ve thought of something like this before. The dragon witch can turn into an actual dragon now, a new feature of theirs, and they were able to pick me up and lock me up without a second barely a struggle. I escaped, obviously, but it gave me the idea to do something similar to.. another side. However that plan became irrelevant until now.”

“Wait, hold up, the original plan was for someone else? Who? Deceit?” Virgil questioned, if it was Deceit why would Roman abandon it? Deceit was still a prevalent threat. Not that Virgil agreed with shrinking anyone, but once Roman had a villain it was very hard to get him to see a different side of things. Except, Deceit had never truly gotten on Roman’s bad side, always making sure to keep just inside the tiny little grey area he had. The only other side that Roman had shown animosity towards was.. Oh.

“Who it was is not important, what’s important is that Remus no longer has a say in Thomas’s thought process,” Roman continued, not realizing Virgil had figured it out for himself.

Virgil swallowed down growing anxiety in his throat, “Roman. This is a bad idea. It’s screwed up and no one deserves to become helpless, even the disease that is Remus. Besides, if Remus wasn’t there to filter out all of Thomas’s intrusive thoughts, they’d go to you instead.”

Roman scoffed, “He’d still be there to do his job, he just won’t be able to shout the thoughts back out at Thomas.”

“Doesn’t matter, get rid of the potion, Princey,” Virgil growled. He could hear the slight echo in his voice and wondered if Roman could pick up on it too.

If he did he didn’t change his stance, “Whatever, hissy fit, I’ll figure out how to do it without you.” Roman left the kitchen, leaving Virgil alone with his thoughts once again.

Virgil stared out the door at the place where Roman had gone out of sight. He couldn’t believe what had just conversed was real. Roman wouldn’t really do that to Remus, would he? Had he really been planning on doing it to Virgil not too long ago? What would have happened if the others hadn’t accepted him and Roman never gave up his plan? What would Roman do now to his brother? Virgil didn’t have answers to any of those questions. He grabbed his mug of coffee and poured the rest down the sink. He had to talk with everyone about this, and stop Roman before something really bad happened.


End file.
